Love Bug
by STF Sn34ky
Summary: Derek goes into the forest to figure out where a specific smell that he is smelling is coming from. Stiles things it's a good idea to follow him. Derek gets bitten by a love bug which pumps his mating hormones into full speed. *Warning it is a Sterek Fanfiction. It also has mature content! Readers discretion advised*
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person****

Derek stood watching his pack train, Stiles of course standing beside him rambling about useless shit. When suddenly a sent swept into his nose making Derek's body go rigid. He breathed in heavily closing his eyes so he could get a better track of it, "Alright!" Derek barked to his pack making them stop what they were doing "You may take a break... I'll be back" He added before walking off. The pack stared at him funny while Stiles watched him slowing go deeper into the sunlit forest. Stiles bit his lip debating whether he should or shouldn't follow him.****

Derek's Pov****

The smell got stronger and stronger as i walked through the forest, it wasn't a bad smell it was just an odd one. Something I've never smelt before in fact. As i continued i come upon a small water stream, the smell was super strong here, but when i looked around i didn't see anything out the ordinary, when out of no where came a gorgeous butterfly. It's wings rainbow and perfect, at i could tell that the smell was coming from it. It landed on my hand making me smile a bit and breath in the smell, then a sharp pain went up my hand making me growl and shake the thing off. It flew away but it seemed that the smell of it had dissipated as well. Glancing down at where the pain was coming from i frowned seeing a small bit mark, it glowed with a rainbow like color then it to dissipated. Shrugging i turned around and started walking back to my pack. As i did a smell that was really familiar was picked up "Stiles" I growled calling him out of hiding behind a tree, **  
**"What... You never said we weren't allowed to follow you" He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. Rolling my eyes i continued to walk Stiles hurried to catch up cursing as he stumbled. ****

Once we got back to the pack they all were laughing and joking around with each other, but when i walked towards them all of them scrunched up there faces at me, "What?" I asked frowning, **  
**"Um you smell" Isaac said plugging his nose, I scarfed,**  
**"Jeez thanks" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm**  
**"No Derek he's serious" Scott cringed backing up a bit. At that i frowned and looked down at myself confused, Stiled finally catching up and standing beside me, **  
**"What are they doing?" Stiles asked obviously talking about the pack and all there cringes and trying to get farther away, **  
**"Apparently i smell" I put in picking up the neck of my shirt and smelling it, but it smelt like it always does. Thats when i felt someone sniff me, glancing over to see Stiles smelling me i raised my brow,**  
**"You smell like normal 'ol Derek" He chirped shrugging, I frowned a bit nodding agreeing with him. But when i looked at my pack they were all trying there hardest to get away from me. **  
**"Well if I smell that bad go home" I told them, they all nodded and scattered off, besides Scott. Scott stayed waiting for Stiles, and once they left to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles's Pov

I drove Scott and myself back to my place, Scott continued to cringe "Did he smell that bad?" I asked getting out of the car. Scott followed in suit,  
"It's not that it smelt bad it was just... Odd and aggregating... Kinda like a warning smell or a smell that was telling me to keep away" Scott answered following me into the house. My dad was working really hard lately so its a lot of late late late late nights.  
"Weird..." I said walking up the stares into my room,  
"Yeah... Say you followed Derek into the woods what did you see?" He asked sitting on my bed,  
"Um not that much... Um oh this really pretty butterfly landed on him then bit him... But other than that" Answered sitting down beside him,  
"Maybe butterfly landing on him just created an smell... I don't know" He said, he opened his mouth to say another thing but his phone went off making his grab it and answer it. "Hello?" He said standing up and going outside my room. When he came back in he was putting his phone away  
"Hey Stiles.. Um that was Alison.. She wants me to come over is that alright? Because if it isn't i can call her back and-"  
"Go its fine i need to shower and i'm tired" I interrupted smiling,  
"Thanks dude i owe yeah one!" He smiled then ran out. Once I heard the door close i sighed standing and walking into the bathroom.

After my shower was done i walked into my room, completely naked so i could grab some clothing, the sun had went down making it dark out, yawning a but i went into my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and pajama pants and tossed them onto my bed. I turned to go into my closet but when i did i saw bright red eyes staring at me and a dark figure in the corner of my room. I scrambled to cover myself up grabbing a blanket off of my bed and wrapping it around my waist. "Jesus Derek" I said calming down a bit while looking over to see the window was wide open "God haven't you ever heard of a door?" I snapped at him, he didn't seem to flinch as he walked out from the shadows. He looked slightly agitated like he was ready to jump out of his own skin "Um are you alright?" I asked tightening my grip on my blanket, but he didn't answer, he simply let his eyes go over my chest."Derek!" I shouted making him snap out of whatever trans he was in.  
"Um... Were is Scott?" He asked raising his brow a bit,  
"Oh um he went to Alisons" i answered, he nodded looking down he didn't look like he was going anywhere, "Is there something else?" I asked, making him look up,  
"Um yes" He said stepping towards me, but he paused shaking his head a bit and stepping back again "No.. Never mind I'll... I'll... I'll see you later" He said then he was gone. Well that was odd i thought getting into my pajamas.

The next day I got up and got ready for school, i was just about out the door when i got a phone call, "Hello?" I said into the phone,  
"Hey dude you think you can pick me up?" Scotts voice rang through  
"Yeah dude I'll be there in 5" I said then hung up. Once i got to Scott's house he was already outside waiting, he jogged over to the car and got in  
"Hey dude" He said doing up his seat belt  
"Hey" I smiled pulling the car out of park. "Oh hey did Derek ever talk to you?" I asked him, he frowned deeply  
"No.. Why?" He asked his voice laced with confusion,  
"Oh well he came into my room, while i was naked i may add and asked where you were"  
"Wait" Scott chuckled out "You were naked?" He asked  
"Yes i had just gotten out of the shower and-"  
"Dude how many times have i told you to bring your clothes into the bathroom with you when you shower" He laughed, rolling my eyes we pulled into the school parking lot. When i got out i looked towards the forest and saw Derek standing there staring at me, i frowned at him "Yo you coming?" Scott said grabbing my attention  
"Yeah I'll be right in" I shouted as he walked away, when i looked back Derek was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles's Pov

"Hey Stiles?" I snapped my vision away from my lunch and to Scott who sat in front of me,  
"Yeah?" I asked,  
"What do you think about... Isaac?" Scott asked, i simply shrugged,  
"He's alright in my books why?" I asked getting a bit curious, but he did nothing but offer me a shrug and look back to his own food.  
"Hey guys" Isaac said sitting down at the end of the table,  
"Speaking of the devil, are your ears burning?" I asked, but he just frowned at me,  
"What?" He asked confused, then i was kicked in the shine  
"Ow!' I barked at Scott who was looking at me angrily.  
"So hows it goin' Isaac?" I asked looking away from Scott and looking at Isaac with innocent eyes, he squinted suspiciously at me,  
"Nothing" He answered uneasy he then glanced at Scott and his eyes softened.  
"Um Derek cancelled everything tonight so don't bother singing by" Isaac said, Scott smiled and nodded,  
"Well do you want to come over after school?" Scott asked him, he instantly perked up by this, but then he looked at me  
"What about Stiles i would feel bad if-"  
"No i got plans its totally okay" I smiled lying but i was planning on having a me night, he perked up again after i said that.  
"Alright then sure i will" Isaac answered Scott, developed a wider smile and then went back to his lunch.

When school was over i quickened my pace to my car, and waited but when Scott walked out he was with Isaac and they walked completely past me not even acknowledging my existence... Awesome that means i can go straight home. I got into my car and started it up and began to drive home. While i was on my way i had this sick feeling like Derek needed me, i don't know where it came from but i had it so i pulled a u-turn and went towards Derek's house. As i pulled in i took in the surrounding that were oh so familiar, such as the old burnt house along with the black Camaro. Getting out of my old jeep i walked towards the front door and before entering i hesitated whether to knock first. Making my decision I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me. "Derek?" I called it echoed through the house, i stuck my hands into my pockets and continued through the house. Derek was now where to be found, but I had only had one more place to check, his bedroom. I slowly walked towards the door again debating whether to knock first, but like the front door i just walked in, but this time slowly and quietly, because if i spooked the big bad wolf he might eat me. Figuratively of course.

When i looked into his room i saw it had been restored, the room was painted black with white and silver accents. There was a white dresser across from a white pillowed, white back board and black silken blanketed bed. In the middle of the bed though was the prize. There laid Derek, his arms were chained to the back board and his legs were chained from the bottom. He had only black boxer briefs on an award winning sized bulge i might add, his face was turned away from the window that stretched across the left side of the room. He looked like he was fast asleep. Swallowing heavily while watching his muscles flex as he breathed i stepped closer "Derek?" I whispered, nothing. Now that i was a bit closer i saw the sweat wetting his skin, that would explain why he was only in boxers. "Derek?" I said a little louder stepping a bit closer, again nothing. I stepped a bit closer so i was right beside the bed, "Derek" I said in my normal voice now, but again nothing. I want so badly to touch him and i don't know why, I've never wanted to before so why now? Fuck it i'm gonna get murdered for coming into his room anyway. I gently hoovered my hand over his well worked abs, Derek took in a deep sleep filled breath that made my hand connect with his stomach, but instead of waking up like I thought he was going to he just stayed asleep. I let my hand go over his stomach and up to his chest nothing its like Derek wasn't even in there. "Derek?" I said again but instead of waking he moaned in response. And god that had to be one of the hottest sounds I've ever heard in my life.

Taking a deep breath i stood up fully taking my hand off of him, "Derek!" I shouted making him jump awake, he took a moment to look around his surroundings before glancing at me. This is when i noticed his eyes were red, "H-hey Derek" I stuttered getting a bit nervous as i stepped back, but rather than getting angry he just stared at me, "I came cause i felt like you were in trouble and when i found you i noticed you were shackled up and i just..." I drifted off not knowing what to day. Derek glanced up at his chained hands then down at his feet,  
"Um..." He finally spoke licking his lips, and looking down at himself. "Yeah I-I know um... I was the one who did it" He said looking back to me, i frowned,  
"Um why?" I asked,  
"Unimportant" He snapped, "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked his eyes going back to normal.  
"Well i told you I thought something was wrong so I... Came" I answered still feeling nervous,  
"Well nothing is wrong so you can leave" He said sternly back,  
"Well... It doesn't look it" I said, "Aee you sure you don't want me to undo these cause I-"  
"No!" He shouted stopping me as i leaned over him. I looked down at him pausing to look at him fully, his eyes were glassed over with something i didn't recognize, he licked his lips making me look at his lips. They looked so kissable, all i wanted was to know what they felt like, what they tasted like. "Leave" I was snapped out of my sick twisted thoughts ,  
"What?" I asked backing up a bit,  
"Leave Stiles" He repeated, "Before i do something i regret. I frowned at him confused, his eyes changed back to his wolf's and his canines grew along with his nails "Leave!" He shouted with a bit of a growl mixed in, it made me quickly leave and run to my car.

I drove all the way to Scotts house, running in i ran up to his room and barged in, but i stopped frozen in place. Isaac was shirtless and pantless along with Scott who was pushed up against the wall with his legs wrapped around Isaac's waist. "S-Stiles what are you doing here?" Scott asked jumping out and down from Isaac's grip,  
"I came to um... Can you both please put some cloths on?" I asked before going on, they quickly obliged grabbing there pants and putting them on.  
"Alright now what is it?" Isaac asked sounding annoyed while crossing his arms over his bare chest.  
"Alright now am going to forget about walking in on my best friend making out with another guy and you" I said pointing to Scott, he raised his brow looking nervous,  
"We are gonna talk about this" I said, Scott swallowed hard but nodded.  
"Alright any you came why?" Isaac said again with an annoyed tone,  
"Right so i went to Derek's an-"  
"Why?" Scott shot it taking a step forward,  
"To be honest i have no idea anyway so i went and..." I paused thinking back, "And well he was only in boxers chained to his bed in a deep sleep and sweating" I said, they both frowned looking to each other.  
"Um did you help him?" Scott asked,  
"Turns out he chained himself" I said sitting down on Scotts bed, their frowns got deeper,  
"Why?" Isaac asked,  
"You got me" I said shrugging,  
"Well... You go home get some sleep and we will talk to Derek tomorrow" Scott said. I shrugged again standing from my spot,  
"Fine but don't have too much fun while i'm gone" I said warning, Scott blushed looking down while Isaac smirked. "Alright i'll see you tomorrow" I said then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles's Pov

_"Jesus Derek," I moaned pushing my fingers into his hair as he bobbed his head up and down as he sucked me. My toes curled as he did so, "Derek," I kept moaning, he would growl every time i did making the vibrations from his throat send shivers up my back. With a pop Derek's lips were off me, I glanced down with a frown, his eyes were glowing red and is face was changing"W-what are you-"  
"Mate me."_

I jumped awake from my dream, Derek's words still whisking through my mind, i frowned, what does that even mean. Glancing at the clock i saw it was 7:13am, then i glanced at my laptop, "Damn it" I groaned, getting up from my spot on my bed, i could feel the bulge in my pants and the sweat on my skin but i ignored it and went to my laptop. Turning it on and opening the search engine, when it was open i typed 'Werewolves Mates'. There wasn't much information on it but there was. For example Alphas need to mate so that they can fully be called 'Alphas' by their pack members. Also they go into a thing called a 'heat' thats when they are able to sense the exact location of their mate. "Yo," I jumped turning quickly in my chair, Scott stood in the middle of my room, his back pack thrown over his shoulder "Dude i tried calling but... What are you doing?" He asked glancing over my shoulder, i quickly turned closing my laptop  
"Nothin'" I smiled, "Um what time is it?" I asked standing from my spot,  
"8:30," my eyes widened,  
"Shit," I scrambled to grab clothes to change.

Once I was changed I grabbed Scotts arm and pulled him out the door. We jumped in my car and i drove like a maniac to school, once we arrived me ran into class and just made it in before the bell ring, the teacher looked at us with an unimpressed look but let us sit down. We were given a worksheet to finish with a partner by the end of class. Scott hurried as fast as he could to me, "So what exactly were you searching up Stiles," Scott asked raising his brow,  
"Werewolves and mating..." I answered looking to my hands.  
"Why?" Scott asked confused,  
"Well... I had a dream last night about Derek and-"  
"Wait you had a dream about Derek?" Scott interrupted,  
"Yes now would you stop interrupting me?" I asked raising my brow. Scott smirked a bit but nodded, "Alright but like i was saying.. He asked me to mate him" I said, Scott frowned.  
"Hm.. We'll tell Isaac at lunch see what he has to say about it," Scott said but as soon as those words left is mouth he realized his mistake.  
"So Isaac eh? When did that start happening?" I asked looking down at the meanless worksheet,  
"Damn," He cursed, "Um that night it started..." He answered looking up at me.  
"Oh? How did it happen?" I asked, Scott bit his lip looking nervous,  
"Well... When he came over we were talking about the pack and that we've become really good friends, then we started talking about how my and Alison are in a really complicated relationship then... It just kinda happened." He said rubbing the back of his neck,  
"How?" I asked he swallowed hard and looked down again.  
"Well... He kinda i was explain like me and Alison and he slowly started to lean in then... He kissed me and thats all i really remember" Scott explained, i moved my lips to the side,  
"Alrighty then," I finally spoke, i could see the relief in his eyes. "Oh one more question" I put in making the nervousness come back, "Do you... Like him?" I asked, i could tell he was nipping the inside of his mouth.  
"Maybe," He answered, smirking i nodded and went back to the work.

Once lunch rolled around i was ready to go home, Scott kept looking around Isaac, and once he spotted him he perked up. Isaac sent him a smile back and sat down at the end again. "Alright we need to discuss something with you" Scott instantly said, Isaac frowned but nodded telling him to continue. "Stiles had a dream last night." Scott said then looked to me telling me to explain it,  
"Well i can't really remember most of it but i do remember Derek asking me to mate him" I said. Isaac's frown grew deeper,  
"Wait what, he asked you?" he asked,  
"Thats what i said" I said biting into a sandwich.  
"Well that's odd" He said shrugging, Scott stared at him, "What did you expect me to know what to do?" He asked,  
"Well... Kinda" Scott said, Isaac snorted,  
"Like i said we'll talk to him after school" Isaac said.

"Alright so are we going to Derek's?" I asked catching up to Isaac and Scott as they left the school,  
"Yeah if you want to tag along sure" Isaac answered, nodding quickly i got into my jeep. When we got to Derek's house i became nervous, a little worried and scared to see him again. I followed the guys as they stepped to the door,  
"Knock or just walk in?" I asked, Scott and Isaac looked at each other then opened the door, As soon as they stepped through the doorway they both gasped and covered their nose, "What is it?" I asked stepping into the house,  
"The smell... Its a warning to back off" Scott said to me. I sniffed the air and smelt nothing, shrugging and walked towards the stars.

When we reached is door the boys were gasping trying their hardest to make the smell go away but obviously it wasn't working, when i opened the door Derek was laying the same way he had been before. But this time there were sweat stains all around him, his body covered in sweat, his breath was quick, and were he was chained were red lines and around were scratches most likely from a desperate attempted to escape. "Derek?" Scott said sounding nasally from him plugging his nose.  
"Derek!" Isaac barked loudly, making Derek jump and start growling, his eyes red, his teeth out and his claws too. I quiver back a bit when he looks at me and tried to lung towards me, "Derek relax" Isaac said his voice softening. Derek stared at them,  
"Leave" Derek growled.  
"We are not leaving look at you Derek" Scott said stepping towards him, "Yeah we can help you get these chains off and-"  
"No!" He shouted trying to flinch away as Scott leaned over and started undoing the chains. Derek looked at me, "Get him out of here" He started saying, Isaac started undoing the chains from his legs as well.  
"I'm not going any-"  
"GET OUT!" He shouted making me jump, I started to panic. As soon as the chains were taken off Derek flew up and pushed me up against the wall,  
"Derek let him go!" Scott said standing from his spot. Derek leaned close to my neck and dragged his nose up my neck, smelling me "Derek let him go or-"  
"Or what" Derek growled back keeping his nose again my neck. He then did the unspeakable, he grinded his crotch against mine, i wanted so badly to moan out loud because of the friction but i didn't want to embarrass myself so instead i bit my lips hard.  
"Derek seriously let him go we can talk about this maybe find something to get you back to normal" Isaac said, Derek just growled at him and grinded against me harder and harder. I looked to behind Derek's shoulder Scott and Isaac looked like they didn't know what to do, they didn't want to start a fight with the Alpha but they didn't want me hurt.  
"You shouldn't have come" Derek whispered into my neck,  
"I see that now" I said back trying to push Derek away but he didn't move a muscle. "Derek let me go... Later... Later we can continue this but now we need you to let me go and let us help" I said, he breathed in heavily and raised his face from my neck and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were bloodshot, not just the fact that they were glowing red but they were tired looking.  
"Later..." He whispered grinding against me again, i couldn't help this time but to release a small moan, but he obviously heard it because he smirked then pulled away from me, his eyes went back to their normal green he then went back to the bed and sat down.


End file.
